


Nap

by captainjamba



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, napping dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjamba/pseuds/captainjamba
Summary: Callum and Rayla rest in the meadow.A cut scene from Dangerous.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Rayllum fluff. Takes place after chapter three of Dangerous.

Callum drifted awake. 

A patch of light danced on his face as he leaned back against the wide trunk of a tree with one arm tucked behind his head. 

Soft rays of light streamed through the thick leaves. Splotches of light twirled with shadows as the trees swayed and rustled in the mid-afternoon sun. Pink and lilac petals floated down all around the meadow.

_Their meadow._

A small smile spread across his lips at the thought.

They had parted ways with Ezran and Soren after passing Sol Regem. The king was on his way to Lux Aurea to visit their aunts, while the couple made their way southeast, to the Silvergrove.

It was a good plan. It allowed them to spend some time alone in the meadow, as they always did whenever they journeyed to Xadia. Nobody ever came here and somewhere along the way, they had claimed it as their own.

A heavy head snuggled deeper into his shoulder. His hand absentmindedly stroked her silver locks as her rhythmic breathing continued. Her bare horns poked him whenever she shifted. He felt his pulse quicken at the sight of them.

He tore his gaze from her, opting instead to reach out a hand, letting the falling petals land softly on his palm before the slight breeze blew them away.

It calmed him.

He plucked a single petal from midair and retracted his hand. He brushed his way up her arm with it, skimming over her shoulder and up her neck. It traced the outline of her slightly parted lips. The petal grazed her nose and it wriggled, before ghosting over her elven markings.

Finally, it floated against her closed eyelids. They fluttered open, but she didn’t move her head.

“Is it time already?” she asked groggily.

“Almost.”

“Five more minutes,” she mumbled. She turned to her side, slinging her arm around his midsection. She closed her eyes and her even breathing returned. Callum chuckled softly at the sleeping elf.

He breathed in deep, then sighed outwardly with a deep ‘ _mmm_ ’, his chest rumbling contentedly. He adjusted her scarf – his scarf – and tucked it securely in a neat loop. He let his fingers follow the contour of the flower crown around her head.

His eyes flicked to her left hand, which now rested on his stomach. He zeroed in on a particular finger and swallowed unconsciously, hoping that she couldn’t feel how hard his heart was suddenly beating against his chest.

He held her closer to him as he kissed the top of her head. His anxiety slowly ebbed away. In that serene moment, he couldn’t help but melt into her, too.

He let her sleep as the petals fell gracefully in a gentle shower around their meadow.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give these two some proper fluff while taking a break from all the filth. But it can stand on its own so I decided to post it as short fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little piece!


End file.
